Aragog and Arabella's Spider Family
by Snow Love Peace
Summary: Aragog was the giant spider in the second Harry Potter book/movie. But he was much more than that, he was a loving father and spider husband to his wife Queen Spider Arabella Mosag and their thousand kids. Family spider fluff. Now trilogy of love and romance! "Aragog, how could you betray me with the other spider girls?" Chapter4 Jealousy!
1. Chapter 1

**Written for** **The Forgotten Characters Challenge at HPFC forum!**

 **.**

 **Aragog and Arabella's Spider Family**

.

Aragog burrowed deeply into his spider's nest as his wife, Arabella, another large hairy spider, prepared to give birth. They already had close to a thousand descendants but his wife Arabella and him were quite amorous, so they were always ready to give birth to more.

Their children's names were given alphabetically and by the seasons of the year, so some of their children were called Winter Weave, Fall Aragog the second, Arabella the 30th, and so on. With many children, came many responsibilities and many names.

They lived deep in the darkest parts of the Forbidden Forest and mostly stayed away from humans, except for Hagrid, who was only half-human and a friend of Aragog.

The spider species were quite peaceful and family-friendly. Although they wouldn't mind eating flies or whatever large animal made the mistake of crossing the threshold of their lands.

As Arabella gave birth to their new batch of spider-babies, Aragog smiled appreciatively and his 8-eyes glimmered with a few tears. He loved his family, he loved them very much and he hoped to keep them safe, from humans and wizards, for as long as possible inside their forest home.

 _"The forest is my home. It's where my spider heart will weave webs and roam."_

.

Arabella, who was a beautiful female spider, smiled and wiped away at her spinnerets, as she held up her firstborn of the season. "This one is called _Autumn Aragog the 400th_."

Aragog cradled the newborn baby-spider who had 8-legs and 8-black eyes just like him. "He's beautiful," he murmured. "Just beautiful."

.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a sequel to my first Aragog spider family fluff and it's a lot sadder but it is canon unfortunately that he died and left behind his widow spider (pun!). Canon-compliant!

.

 **A Spider Widow**

.

After the war and after her husband Aragog's death, things were different in the forest in their cozy, little spider web nest.

She still had her many hundreds of kids and thousands of grandkids that walked their way on their chubby, eight little feet across her home and left her presents of dead flies, ferrets, rats and other goodies to eat.

However, she missed him. Aragog. Her husband, her lover.

She missed his strong, fuzzy black arms and how all eight of his legs would hold her at night; and she missed his beautiful multiple eyes and how they devoured her with so much love and devotion. Most of all, she missed the way his pincers would tickle her pincers whenever they had leaned in for a kiss. Aragog had been a most passionate man and attentive lover. He never let a full moon go by that he didn't tell her how much he loved her and then pushed her back so that they could make love together.

She missed it all. Aragog was her soul-mate and the bravest, most unique, spider she ever met. He was the only spider that knew how to speak human and was friends with a half-giant. He was the only spider that wanted to fight in human wars and who understood politics.

She had been so proud as a wife to stand by his side and call him 'husband'.

A tear fell down her fuzzy, dark face. Now she would have to mourn him every night.

Her one true love, Aragog.

"My love," she croaked and began to sob, wiping at her face with a handkerchief held by one of her eight legs. "I miss you! Baaaaaaaaaa-hooo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembering Aragog.**

This is one of Arabella's treasure memories of Aragog from when they were still together and when they first met many years ago! Read and review! :D

 **The Skating Rink**

.

Princess Arabella Mosag put on pretty white matching skates on all eight of her pretty, long spider legs. She was really going to enjoy this ice skating party with the handsome, Aragog.

Her parents and friends had all been encouraging to spend some time with Aragog and really get to know the spider he was deep down inside.

Truthfully, Arabella Mosag was a bit frightened of him. Aragog was so confident and unique, plus he was really tanned and handsome. Arabella was afraid of the way she felt about him everytime Aragog was around: she'd get little flip flops in her stomach and down her spine.

As she, trembling, neared the ice rink, all eight of her legs felt unsteady on the skates. She wasn't sure she could actually skate, at least nowhere as athletically as her friend Pinto, who was a professional ice rink skater and had won the spider olympics.

She was just about to give up on skating and go back when she felt a soft, fuzzy chest behind her and she turned around. It was Aragog! He was dressed so beautifully in his dark, black skates that matched his furry legs and he was so handsome and tall. Arabella Mosag felt the flip-flops in her stomach start again.

"Aragog," she said in a trembling voice. "You nearly ran into me."

Aragog chuckled and said in a deep, low voice. "Not at all, I was preventing you from leaving. Tell me, Arabella, do you want me to teach you how to skate?"

His multiple eyes were all so beautiful and staring only at her, showing the slight flecks of green and gold in his irises. Arabella fell under his spell immediately, she wanted to keep his eyes on her and never have him look away. "Yes. Please. I would like that."

Aragog placed one of his arms around her chest and he lifted her lightly up. "Place your first leg up and put all your weight on it. Then do the same for your other legs. That's right, it's easy."

She did as he instructed and she was soon gliding across the ice with Aragog at her side, his arm never leaving her.

"I'm doing it! I can skate!"

"Yes, you can, my lovely dear."

Arabella's cheeks flushed when she heard his words, so full of affection and calling her his 'lovely dear'. Such sweet words and he was such a beautiful, mysterious spider. Arabella never wanted to let this feeling go.

They spent the rest of the party skating together and eventually snow fell down on both their heads.

"I'm so happy," she gasped.

Aragog chuckled in a low purr and leaned in, his pincers clicking. "You make me happy too."

She thought he was going to kiss her then, but he did not and Arabella's heart beat even faster as she watched him skate away and start to flirt with other young, single lady spiders.

Was he trying to make her jealous?

.

Later when the party was nearly ending, she saw two human men, one with a long, white beard called Dumbledore and one with a long, brown beard called Hagrid, approach and speak to Aragog.

Arabella Mosag watched in fascination as the young male spider spoke human to these two wizards then a package of some sort seemed to be exchanged, which Aragog stuffed into his breast pocket of his suit.

What could these humans have given Aragog and why would a spider accept things from humans?

Arabella was very confused in her feelings, because she was falling in love with him but Aragog was so mysterious and strange a spider. What kind of secrets did he keep?


	4. Chapter 4

_HPFC forum challenge! Candy Floss and Broken Hearts Competition (Aragog/Arabella Mosag - (fluffy) write about forgiveness; (tragic) write about betrayal)_

 _a/n - superfluffy! Sequel to chapter 3 The Skating Rink, so it's all about their early stages of dating and Aragog making her jealous.  
_

 _song: I still get jealous - nick jonas_

* * *

 **Candy Floss, Spider Girl and Jealousy**

.

"Aragog, how could you betray me?" Arabella Mosag was crying, little tears falling over her hairy, round, very sweet face. "I thought...I thought..." She stuttered but she couldn't continue speaking because she was starting to cry very hard and all eight of her eight eyes were tearing up.

"Arabella, what's wrong?" Aragog asked, approaching her and sitting by her side.

She felt so nervous around him. How could she trust him anymore? Maybe he would just laugh at her and tell her he didn't have feelings for her at all. Maybe she had been deluded when she thought Aragog wanted to be exclusive with her. Or else, what other reason could there be for his behaviour lately?

Why had Aragog flirted with all the other spider girls and ignored her? She didn't feel right, she didn't feel special, she didn't feel loved by him anymore. Weren't they supposed to be exclusive? Then why did he spend so much time chatting and batting his lashes and showing off how strong his eight legs were to the other spider girls?

Arabella Mosag wiped at her tears with a clean handkerchief, which was embroidered with her initials. Her gran had woven this handkerchief for her, using her very own special spider silk web. She nervously tried to tell Aragog what she was feeling but it was so hard to just admit she was jealous.

"'Goggy," she said his nickname for him. "I do love spending time with you, but lately I just don't know...I don't know anymore if we can still be friends or carry on as we were..."

She was so jealous of his girl spider friends. Maybe he needed to spend more time with them and stop leading her on with false hope. Because she couldn't just be his friend, her spider heart felt so much more for him.

Aragog's handsome dark eyes concentrated on her. "What are you saying, Arabella? Why wouldn't we be able to spend time together?" He seemed devastated. Yet didn't he know he was the one who caused her so much intense, emotional inner turmoil?

She tried to reach for his hand. "Aragog, I do like the time we spend together..but I just don't know if ...I mean, you have other friends. Surely they should want to spend more time with you too...and you shouldn't be hogging all your time with me," she finished quietly, looking down at her thoroughly wet handkerchief. She could probably wring out the tears collected there.

Aragog sighed and then chuckled a deep, low throaty laugh that rumbled from within his broad chest. "Arabella, I think I understand now why you're upset. Listen to me, I have other spider female friends, of course, I do, but they are not the same to me. They are just friends."

"They are?"

"Yes," Aragog chuckled, yet his face was emotional too. "Nothing more. I would not want to marry a friend..I'm only interested in _you_."

"Oh, Aragog!" Arabella Mosag threw her arms around him. "I'm so happy you think I'm special."

His warm, loving arms held her tighter. "You are very special Mosag, you are the most special spider girl I've ever met and I want to keep you close, as close as we can always be."

His beautiful pincered face leaned in for a kiss and Arabella nearly fainted, before drawing in a big breath for strength, and kissed him back.

Though she felt like a giant pool of spider wool under his touch. "Oh, Aragog!" she said breathlessly.

"There, there," Aragog said and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to his chest where his valiant heart beat. "You will always be my special spider girl. My favourite."

She sighed in relief and wished Aragog didn't have such power over her. Though it was hard not to be instantly swayed and fall all over for him: Aragog was just so handsome. _'I still get jealous!'_

* * *

 _hahaha what are your opinions?_


End file.
